


Missing

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Scerek Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek's daughter goes missing one summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> this is for scerek week 2015
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://www.acescerek.tumblr.com/)

Scott woke slowly, the summer heat and fan whirring making his brain foggy, but he could feel something was wrong, something was off.

“Scott, I can’t find Maggie…” Derek whispered. Scott blinked up at his partner, his brain working slowly. His mouth felt dry making it hard to talk.

“Isn’t she with Erica, Isaac, and Boyd?” Scott asked rubbing his face.

“They brought her back an hour ago while we were napping. I just woke up. She’s not here…” Scott sat up trying to focus on what Derek was saying.

“What do you mean they brought her back an hour ago? Why didn’t they wake us?” He pulled the sheet off his legs, ignoring his pounding head as he walked to the bathroom to get a drink.

“Apparently they had somewhere to be and-” Scott turned on the faucet and bent to drink from it, too tired and thirsty to find a cup. “And now-” Scott splashed water on his face before turning the faucet off. He went to his partner and pulled him into a tight hug; Derek shoved his face in Scott’s shoulder, clinging to him.

“It’s ok, baby… We’ll find her. Did you try Stiles? Did you look in the tree house?” Scott asked and Derek took a deep breath.

“Not yet. I just looked around the house…” Scott sighed, rubbing Derek’s back.

“I’ll call Stiles, you go check the tree house.” Derek squeezed Scott an extra time and then disappeared. Scott started feeling around the bed, looking for his phone. He found it, ignored the notifications he had, and called Stiles who answered on the third ring.

“Sup, man?” Stiles asked. Scott could hear a video game in the background.

“Is Maggie over there?” Scott asked.

“Nah, isn’t she with Erica-”

“No, apparently they dropped her off but Derek and I were asleep and now we can’t find her…”

“Shit!” Stiles blurted, pausing his game. “Should I come over and help you look?”

“Maybe you could look around the neighborhood? Derek’s really freaked…”

“Sure, man. I’ll call-”

“Thanks…” Scott hung up as he went to Maggie’s room to see if she was hiding under the bed or in the closet or anything, but she wasn’t. He went downstairs and went to the pantry. Sometimes Maggie holed up there when she did something bad, but she wasn’t there either. Derek came back in, rubbing sweat out of his eyes as Scott saw Maggie’s shoes by the front door. “She can’t have gone far…” He said picking them up. A small sound escaped from Derek’s mouth, but he turned pretending to be interested in something in the fridge. A few minutes later Erica, Boyd, and Isaac came in the front door.

“Hey, Stiles called in a panic; what do you mean Maggie isn’t here?” Erica asked loudly, looking around.

“It means you and your- your-” Derek started, louder, and Scott put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“We brought her in, she was so sleepy,” Boyd interrupted. “She’s probably just napping somewhere…”

“We’ve looked-” Scott started as Isaac crossed the room to the couch where he moved some laundry and picked up a small, sweaty, sleeping child.

“We put her on the couch, she must have scooted into the laundry,” he said as Derek took his child from his friend gently. Maggie rubbed her eyes.

“Wha-” She yawned. “Wha- What’s going on, papa?” She asked putting her head on Derek’s shoulder, eyes half closed. Derek stroked her soft, sweaty curls.

“Nothing, everything’s fine…” He went upstairs, holding her close, knowing he would have to deal with the group of angry adults later, but at the moment he didn’t care one little bit. Scott looked at the others sheepishly.

“I’m really sorry…” Scott said. “I don’t think he quite woke up and then the panic set in and-”

“It’s fine…” Erica said, waving her hand. “I don’t know what I would have done if I woke up and couldn’t find her either.” They all hugged and Scott called and told Stiles they found her buried in laundry. Stiles laughed a little, told Scott he loved him, and hung up.

Scott went upstairs to find Derek and Maggie curled on on their sides. Scott curled up around Maggie’s side, rubbing her back, and gently kissed Derek’s forehead. Derek’s eyes fluttered open and he reached out to stroke Scott’s arm.

“Sorry…” Derek whispered. “I just-”

“Love you,” Scott interrupted, kissing Derek.

“Love you, too,” Derek whispered, resting his forehead on Scott’s. They slept for a few hours until Maggie woke up and insisted they play in her play pool in the backyard before dinner, never knowing the small drama she had caused.


End file.
